gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Ma Cipriani
Italian- American |family = Unnamed husband Toni Cipriani (Son) |affiliations = Leone crime family (Associate) |businesses = Momma's Restaurante |voice = Sondra James |vehicles = Leone Sentinel (GTA LCS) |aka = Ma}} "Ma" Cipriani is an unseen character in the Grand Theft Auto series. She is a supporting character in Grand Theft Auto III and a main character in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Biography Ma Cipriani is the widowed mother of Toni Cipriani, the protagonist of GTA Liberty City Stories. Ma owns a restaurant in Saint Mark's, Portland Island, Liberty City, which plays host to some meetings of the Leone Family. Early Life Ma Cipriani began operating her restaurant, presumably with her husband, in 1968. Ma Cipriani works in the kitchen of the restaurant: "While his (Toni's) mother slaved away in the kitchen, producing masterpiece after masterpiece" http://www.rockstargames.com/libertytree/jul2001/story3.html. Ma Cipriani continued to operate the restaurant whilst also raising her son Toni. Ma complains that Toni is too girly and will never be as good as his father http://www.rockstargames.com/libertycitystories/gta_lcs.html. However, in 1994, Ma Cipriani loses all contact with Toni after he killed a leading member of the Mafia. 1998 When Toni reappears, he does not immediately go to see his mother, which angers her. When he does visit, Ma Cipriani lays into him for not calling whilst he was away. She then compares Toni to his father and mob men in Liberty City, including Giovanni Casa, saying that Toni doesn't match up to either of them. Toni then sets out to prove his mother wrong, by taking pictures of Giovanni Casa in a diaper chasing two prostitutes. However, this backfires with Ma Cipriani thinking less of Toni, with Ma Cipriani saying that whether Casa wears a diaper or not that he's still a better man than Toni. Ma Cipriani continues to berate her son Toni, and wants him to kill two groups of Triads, as she thinks that Toni lives in his apartment because he is afraid of the Triads. After that, Toni is forced to win a street race and kill Dan Sucho to prove his mother that he can drive, and apparently, get back at Sucho for being an ideal son to his momma. Later on, Toni goes on killing Giovanni Casa for not paying protection money and for still being a better man to his momma than Toni himself is. However, Ma Cipriani still does not think of Toni as a man, and eventually calls a hit on him, which Toni survives. She eventually calls off the hit after Toni becomes a made man. Ma Cipriani also phones into Chatterbox, a talk show on Liberty City Free Radio in 1998, complaining to Lazlow that Toni won't move back in with her. After being called Grandma, she threatens "Lazarus", saying that she just put a hit on his head. This is unlikely, since Lazlow was still hosting Chatterbox FM in October 2001. 2001 By 2001, the setting of Grand Theft Auto III, Toni Cipriani had moved back in with his mother at her restaurant, and had noticeably gained weight. In GTA Liberty City Stories, Ma Cipriani had complained about Toni not moving back in with her and about his weight. Ma Cipriani had not stopped complaining about Toni however, still comparing him to his father and saying that he was not a real man. In the same year, Toni phones Lazlow of Chatterbox FM, complaining about his mother berating him. In Grand Theft Auto III, Salvatore Leone says to Toni in the mission Salvatore's Called a Meeting that his mother is "Strong, firenze." "Firenze", in Italian, means "Florence." Mission Appearances ;GTA III * Taking Out the Laundry (Voice) * The Pick-Up (Voice) * Salvatore's Called a Meeting (Voice) * Triads and Tribulations (Voice) ;GTA Liberty City Stories * Hot Wheels (Post-mission phone call) * Snappy Dresser (Voice/Boss) * Big Rumble in Little China (Voice/Boss) * Grease Sucho (Voice/Boss) * Dead Meat (Voice/Boss) * No Son of Mine (Voice/Boss/Betrayal) * Making Toni (Post-mission phone call) Trivia *Ma Cipriani could possibly be inspired by the character Olivia "Livia" Soprano from the HBO TV series The Sopranos. Like Livia, Ma Cipriani is a manipulative mother for the main protagonist, she called a hit on her own son and still mourns her husband. Gallery Momma'sRestaurante-GTALCS-exterior.jpg|Momma's Restaurante in 1998 Navigation de:Ma Cipriani es:Mamá Cipriani fi:Ma Cipriani pl:Ma Cipriani pt:Ma Cipriani Cipriani, Ma Cipriani, Ma Cipriani, Ma Category:Unseen characters Cipriani, Ma Category:Leone crime family